


That One Time the Agency of Naval Criminal Investigative Service Learned Two (Three, if You Count the Implied One) of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Secrets (And Still has One More to Learn)

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: 'A kiss shuts DiNozzo up better than a headslap', 'But don't touch him he's mine', (All my tags got deleted so), (if you remember some that I'm missing please feel free to tell me), Abby gets this award, Abby's Party, And he's definitely thought that, Award Ceremonies, Awards, Because seriously all the inaccuracies, Boys Kissing, But he does here, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and CBS, Drunk Abby, Drunk Abby is Best Abby, Drunk Gibbs, Established Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Established Relationship, Except for like three innuendos at Tony's and Gibbs' sex life, Gibbs WILL shoot their TV, Gibbs has a tattoo, Gibbs has definitely said that, Gibbs is a Little Shit, Hidden Relationship, I don't know if he does in canon, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Married Couple, Mentioned Case, Mentioned Movies, No Headslapping, Rated Gen, So Gibbs does not like plans..., So let's give the whole agency a heart attack another day okay?, Tony is a little shit, Vague Director, We all know how much Gibbs hates those, We really don't want to overflow Ducky's morgue with corpses, because she deserves it, because you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: The title...     pretty much explains everything. Basically, Tony accepts yet ANOTHER award for Gibbs and Gibbs himself ACTUALLY SHOWS UP and things definitely do not go according to any plan whatsoever (except maybe Abby's, she's pretty excited and happy about all of this).
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, The NCIS Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	That One Time the Agency of Naval Criminal Investigative Service Learned Two (Three, if You Count the Implied One) of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Secrets (And Still has One More to Learn)

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely did not plan to make intend to make that first reference to Gibbs' and Tony's night life but it happened...

“And the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award goes to… again… Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

Everyone claps politely like they’re supposed to, with the loudest claps coming from Gibbs’ team, but yet again, Special Agent Gibbs himself is not here. An awkward silence descends - though, it shouldn’t really be awkward, since everyone, including the Director, has lost count of how many times this has happened - until, of course, like usual, Tony leaps onto the stage.

“Thank you, thank you!” He says with a cheeky grin on his face as he accepts the award and bows repeatedly to the crowd. He can see McGee rolling his eyes. “On behalf of Spec-  _ oooooh _ , it’s so shiny! I can see my reflection!” For dramatic affect, he shoves the award into his own face, staring at it with crossed eyes. The nervous air in the room dispels and a few people laugh. Ducky chuckles in the back, but he can definitely tell Abby’s is the loudest.

Good. Between their last case and the exhaustion catching up with them all, Tony hasn’t heard her laugh like that in a while.

“ _ DiNozzo _ !” A certain unexpected and entirely surprising but all too welcome voice barks, and Tony looks up from his reflection in the award with what he’s sure is a startled expression on his face. Gibbs is standing in the doorway, looking exasperated. “Are you going to stand there with your eyes crossed forever or come down and join me?”

“Yes, Boss!” Tony says automatically, jumping down from the stage and practically flying to Gibbs’ side. He points at his eyes. “See, uncrossed? Anyways, there was a movie I wanted to talk to you about because I think you’d like it because it has all these Marines and stuff and I was thinking you could maybe translate me some of your Marine jargon-”

Gibbs kisses him before he gets any further, though there’s an amused expression on his face when they part that tells Tony that he let him ramble on a bit farther than usual. It was only a short kiss, leaving Tony feeling like chucking the award away and kissing Gibbs would be a really good idea right now. “Yeah, DiNozzo,” Gibbs says seriously, even though part of his mouth is quirking up, “I’ll be happy to explain my ‘Marine jargon’ to you tonight.”

“I thought we were coming out at Abby’s party!” He says, whining for effect. He hears Abby say “Oh no, I like this MUCH better!” before someone - most likely Probie or Ducky - shushing her.

“We aren’t ‘coming out’, we’re announcing our relationship,” Gibbs reminds him, flicking his cheek.

“Not exactly like you dyed your hair rainbow to come out, Boss,” Tony deadpans.

“I blame Abby,” Gibbs says ruefully. Abby squeals and starts saying something that Tony suspects is along the lines of “Take your shirt off Gibbs!” before someone - again, probably Probie or Ducky, but more likely McGee - decides to cover her mouth.

“Yeah, well,  _ I _ certainly don’t blame Abby,” Tony mutters. Gibbs raises an eyebrow, which is about his equivalent of silent laughter.

“Too bad, DiNozzo,” Gibbs says, subtly rolling his eyes. “Maybe I’ll make it up to you by shooting the TV while we watch that Marine movie of yours.”

Tony gasps and starts to say something about how Gibbs can’t blow up their TV just because of some (read: a million and infinity) inaccuracies as Gibbs tugs him out of the room. “Well?” He shouts back at the team, “You coming?”

The rest of the team rushes out of the room to follow them and Tony can hear Abby excitedly retelling the story of how she and Gibbs got accidentally drunk on her birthday and Gibbs promised he would do one thing she wanted without any protest. Tony can see the testament to that now, the tip of the rainbow angel wings tattoo reaching out from under his suit jacket and collared shirt to the tip of his pinky. He knows intimately that they stretch from Gibbs’ shoulder blades to where the feathers meet and touch but barely in the middle of his back to the edge of the tip of his finger.

In the middle of one of Tony’s movie rants as they move back to the bullpen Gibbs grabs his hands and laces their fingers together. He breaks off mid-word to headbutt Gibbs’ shoulder and then continues his talk.

“Y’know, Boss,” He says as they reach the bullpen, “I bet we left some pretty confused agents back there.”

“Obviously, DiNozzo,” Gibbs says, with his fond I-would-headslap-you-but-I-love-you-too-much-but-that-could-change face on. He deftly takes the award from Tony and tosses it to Abby, who squeals and catches it. “You get this one, Abs,” He tells her. She salutes with the widest grin on her face and runs up to hug him before showing it off to the rest of the team excitedly and running off to the elevator to find the best spot for it in her lab.

“Yeah, I agree with you boss, she definitely deserved it this time,” Tony says, tugging at the hem of Gibbs’ sleeve. Definitely  _ deserves it _ , he thinks. Given that it  _ was _ Abby’s party they were originally going to be announcing their relationship at (although apparently she  _ did _ like this option better) and that it was  _ Abby’s _ (drunk) decision to get (drunk) Gibbs rainbow angel wings tattooed across his back and his arms that he never would have gotten otherwise, she  _ definitely _ deserves it.

“You know, we just outed two secrets of yours, boss, three if you count being not-straight,” Tony says thoughtfully. “I mean, how anyone could guess that you were in a relationship with me or had a tattoo?”

Gibbs throws back his head and laughs. “Good thing we left the rings at home, we wouldn’t want to give the whole agency a heart attack.”

Tony laughs and doubles over hysterically at that, laughter-tears springing to his eyes. Gibbs is still standing, smiling at him affectionately. He heard Ducky start to retell a story from their wedding when they mentioned the rings and he’s just now getting to the bit where they both walked down the aisle and the sound of the elevator dinging which means Abby is returning, sans award. He stands up smiling, content to lean his shoulder against Gibbs’ as they watch the team.

Of course the day they both forget their rings is the day Gibbs decides to announce their  _ taken, no casual sex, thank you, he gets mad about that  _ status to the bigwigs in the agency (if there even is such a thing besides Gibbs and the Director) and his tattoo. Of course, maybe they’ll just announce that their  _ yeah, definitely taken, this one’s mine, no touching _ status at Abby’s party. They wouldn’t want to send the whole agency (except the team, who all knew of the relationship between team leader and senior field agent before they even told them, and who all had been invited for the wedding) into cardiac arrest and flood Ducky’s morgue and autopsy tables with Agent Cadavers and Special Agent MacCorpses and a Director Carcass. Tony grinned at the thought.

Gibbs bumped their shoulders again. “Yeah, Tony, Abby’s party can have another purpose.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and the 'Marine jargon' bit definitely was the (first) accidental one (even though we all know Tony knows 'Marine jargon'), and then the Abby 'Gibbs take your shirt off!' was for kicks, but Tony's 'intimate' knowledge of what was on Gibbs' body was definitely on purpose. HA.
> 
> Also, I WILL NEVER LET IT GO NOR FORGET THAT TONY IS ONE AND A HALF INCHES TALLER THAN GIBBS. N E V E R.


End file.
